They Stumble That Run Fast: Harry Potter in Disney
by Willow Jade Flower
Summary: The main characters of Disney awaken in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry. Harry Potter and co. are stuck in the roles of the Disney characters. However, they find it normal... save the Harry Potter crew, who have no idea who they are. Who, what, where, how, and why? There is something magical and sinister happening here... what now, a mad scientist? Sadly, on Haitus
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys! I'm probably crazy writing this while writing my other story ****The Human: Angel or Barbarian? A Different Disney High School****, but I just got this flash of inspiration and I just got to write this idea down. It's a mix of Harry Potter and Disney, hope it doesn't sound too weird, because it is going to be epic - 'especially the Potter folks in Disney movies. Please, read, review, and all that good stuff while we get down to the beginning of the original story of the koo-koo-kachoo switcheroo.  
And yes, partly inspired by the Sand Switch from the Aladdin tv series, but merely the "rules", if you will.  
**

* * *

**_Epic Prologue_**

_**"**__I'm putting _the Elder Wand," he told Dumbledore, who was watching him with enormous affection and admiration, "back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it."

Dumbledore nodded. They smiled at each other.

"Are you sure?" said Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the Elder Wand.

"I think Harry's right," said Hermione quietly.

"That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in the Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

- Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, pg. 749

* * *

"Oh?" murmured the creature in the shadows. "Have you?" Watching the black-haired boy closely, it carefully stretched out of its hiding place, its scales softly rattling. It slipped smoothly into a gap in space and time and easily fell into a shadow outside the chamber, out of which came the boy with the glasses.

It hissed in annoyance, shaking itself as the irritability in its skin came rubbing outwards again. Its time in this world was growing short.

Yet again, it could just come back.

It gently arched its back, its bulbous eyes staring.

_Almost._

_Almost.  
_

All it needed was the darkness of night and the power of the full night, where the tide is shifted up towards it, and all the magic and energy swirls up to meet it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm creating the stories with the Disney characters in Hogwarts separately, as if they were in this story alone would be so many chapters... thus, here is the Harry Potter cast in Disney!  
**

**By the way, the title was inspired by a line in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters nor aspect of Disney movies!**

* * *

**Where Am I?  
**

Was it normal to be running on the rooftop with absolutely no idea what in the world is going on?

Harry was pretty sure it wasn't. Then again, he could be wrong.

It was as if he had leaped from the shadows of his own mind and dashed into this reality with a loaf of bread and a monkey on his shoulder.

Harry yelped as he skidded to a halt at the edge. "What's going on?" he muttered, and looked over his shoulder as he heard a shout and the drawing of a sword.

Was that Dudley?

What's he doing in a turban holding a sword surrounded by the rest of his croonies doing the exact same thing?

"Don't you think this is a little extreme?" Harry squeaked. Dudley and his gang rushed forward, Dudley with a scary, triumphant look on his face. "This is bullying to its worst," Harry grumbled under his breath as he, in a snap decision, leaped from the edge and began plummeting to the ground.

* * *

Even Ron figured something was off as he stood surrounded by adorable forest animals.

They all stared at him with wide, wide eyes. One deer leaned down to a bunny and audiable whispered, "Who's that?"

"Where's Giselle?"

"Talking animals," Ron said faintly. "Right."

"Whacha doing here, mister?" a young voice said near his ear. Needless to say Ron jumped in alarm and jerked his head around to see a bird cocking its head curiously at him.

Flabbergasted, Ron rushed to the round window and pressed his face flat against it, gawking at the gorgeous forest that he gazed upon.

"Wow," he muttered, "where am I?"

As he turned around again, he noted the quaint little cottage room he was standing in as well as many, many others. They were staring at him again. "Man," Ron said, collapsing down onto the seat next to the window.

"Hey, hey, hey, whoa, where's Giselle?" a chipmunk demanded as it scurried up onto his knee. Ron stared at it.

"Who?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" the chipmunk snapped.

"Oh, well, I'm..." Ron said slowly.

Abruptly he heard a bunch of voices intertwining, saying, "Eye, eye, eye, eye -" He looked up to see them pointing at him, wide-eyed.

"I, I, I, I what?" said Ron, clueless.

His puzzlement quickly morphed into fear as a voice behind the glass of the window said, "I eat you now."

The sounds of the smashing of the window did not quite cover up Ron's not-so-manly scream.

* * *

Hermione felt the blackness peel away as she blinked open her eyes. She was about to walk over a bridge, basket in hand, bushy hair somehow tugged back and forced into a ponytail. Beyond was a little village, ordinary and calm.

"Huh," she mused as she walked towards it. She checked within the basket, relatively pleased to find a book inside along with a loaf of bread. Hermione jerked her head up at the call, "Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!" shouts a baker.

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

Hermione recongized the greeting in French, and was surprised. What was she doing in a French town? As she looked down upon her blue dress and white apron, she figured she wasn't comfortable nor belonged in this setting. What's going on?

Figuring she should ask someone, she headed over to where a white-topped man marched a tray of baked goodies towards a window. Upon spotting her, the baker said, "Why, good morning, Hermione!"

So they did know her here. How curious!

"Good morning," she said.

"Where you off to?" the baker said conversationally.

"To - to the library," Hermione said quickly, deciding that would be the best (and her favorite) place to visit first. "I was thinking I could look up something about amnesia, especially selective amnesia, because I don't think I'm in the right mind set in memory right now -"

"Oh, that's nice," said the baker, who appeared to have zoned out on the word "library". "Neville! The baguettes! Hurry up!"

Hermione perked up at the name, though she couldn't grasp where she had heard it. Thus, she carried forward, though she could hear the not so quiet conversations floating around.

"That girl is strange, no question."

"Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"

"Never part of any crowd..."

"'Cuz her head's stuck on some cloud."

"No denying she's a funny girl, Hermione."

So they were gossiping about her. Nothing new, she supposed. A loner, wandering around a village. Why does this seem... normal? Why couldn't she figure out why she felt so strange, as if she didn't know why she was here or how she got her in the first place?

"Bonjour!"

"Good day!"

"How is your family?"

Hermione jumped on the back of a carriage-looking transport, figuring it was the quickest way to look for a library.

"I need six eggs!"

"That's too expensive."

She spotted a sign with a book on it. With her heart leaping, she hopped off onto the ground and entered the shop.

It was small inside, with a large bookshelf full of books. Grinning, Hermione pushed open the door and heard the small bell.

"Ah, Hermione!" cried the clerk.

"Good morning," Hermione said nervously.

"And how might I help you, mademoiselle?"

"Well," Hermione said, rubbing against the book she'd taken from the basket and feeling the tag that was usually stuck to library books, "I... came to return the book I borrowed," she invented.

"Ah, finished it already?" the clerk exclaimed, taking it from her.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down," Hermione said vaguely. "Have you got anything on memory?"

"Nothing you've haven't read - not since yesterday," the clerk chuckled, putting away the book.

Hermione felt a stab of fear. If she didn't know who she was or what she was doing here, what if she wasn't Hermione at all? The clerk's responses made her feel she was struggling to act as someone else.

"That's alright," she said to cover up her discomfort. "I'll borrow... this one." She plucked a random book from the shelf, just so to show that she was there not only to return a book.

"That one?" the clerk said in surprise. "But you've read it twice!"

"It's my favorite!" Hermione said quickly, stepping off the ladder hurriedly.

The clerk chucked again. "Well if you like it all that much it's yours."

"But sir!" Hermione protested, again frightened.

"I insist."

"Well... thank you. Thank you very much." She hurried out of the library, and opened it up to see why she would have taken it out twice. Turned out it was very interesting, and rather well-written despite the fact it had magic in it. Usually a logical person as she wouldn't have believed in such stuff but... she did.

As she weaved through the now crowded streets, she couldn't get her eyes off the pages. It wasn't until the book was (rather rudely) snatched from her hands that she looked up.

"Hello, Hermione," said a masculine voice that not only did Hermione felt she recognized but irritated her.

"Bonjour," Hermione said warily, looking towards Cormac McLaggen, who waved her book in the air and opened it up. "Can-can I have my book back, please?"

"How can you read this, it has no pictures," Cormac said, flipping through it.

Disgruntled, now that she had found a lovely gentlemen who didn't know how to read (which bothered her more than any other lack of trait), Hermione replied dryly, "Well, _some_ people can use their imagination."

"'Mione, it's time you got your head out of those books and into more important things," Cormac said arrogantly as he tossed the book carelessly behind him. "Like me."

Hermione gave a _hurrumph_of distaste as she hurried towards the book around Cormac. "Don't call me 'Mione'," she said crossly, not liking the nickname if it came from his mouth. Heck, it didn't even suit her. It was like a pet name for some girlfriend.

"The whole town's talking about it, it's not right for a woman to read," Cormac continued. Had she been under a table Hermione would have bonked her head. "Soon she'd get ideas... and thinking..."

"Well!" Hermione exclaimed angrily, straightening up. "If you think intelligence as an odd trait for a female... if you think girls aren't clever enough... then, then just stay away from me!"

And with a huff, she spun on one heel back towards the bridge, and with dignity and her nose in the air, marched back over it.

"Boys!"

* * *

Ginny felt the rush of water through her hair and the cool against her face, as it a silk cloth were brushing against her cheeks. She slowed in confusion.

"Ariel?" said a baffled voice besides her. Ginny looked over and stared at the blue and yellow fish. "Wha-wha-" stuttered the poor fish.

"Huh?" Ginny said, then slapped her hands over her mouth as bubbles drifted lazily from it. Her gaze darted about her just long enough to conclude she was underwater. Her bright red hair floated about her face, making her think drearily, _Oh great, more tangles_. Then she remembered that she was breathing underwater.

She looked down. A bright green tail with lighter green fins waved through the water subconsciously. Ginny gasped. Somehow, that appendage doesn't seem quite right.

"What's going on here?" she stammered.

"I don't know," the fish said.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked, refraining from saying: _And how can you talk?_

"My name's Flounder," it said, looking at her curiously.

"Oh. Well, mine's Ginny." She scrutinized Flounder. "What kind of fish are you?"

"What kind of - wait, but how did you get there? Where did Ariel go? We were just swimming along before..." Flounder babbled, looking just as befuddled as Ginny.

"Is there anyone we could go to?" said Ginny. "Because I'm not so sure how I got here either."

"Well, you could go to Ariel's father," Flounder said. "I'm sure he has lots of powers to help you with." He flipped his tail. "Come on!" He turned as if to go, but cast a backwards glance. "I'm sure glad I didn't have to go into that shipwreck," he admitted.

Ginny looked over her shoulder at the dark remains and shivered. "Hm. Me too."

* * *

"Hm," mused Archimedes as the owl carefully studied the wizard that had just taken the place of Merlin. This new wizard had a beard as white as his master, but even longer, and had blue eyes peering through half-moon glasses with which he used to survey the cluttered room. Dumbledore looked towards the owl and chuckled.

"Well, it looks like I've gotten myself into some predicament."

* * *

Iago continued to rant as he dove up and down through Jafar's secret chambers. "Look at this, I'm so ticked off I'm molting!"

A cold voice replied icily, "And just who are you?"

"What? Jafar, it's me, Iago for Pete's sake!" Iago exclaimed, flying down to the tall figure. "What're you, too upset to even - ah! Jafar, what happened to you, buddy! Where'd you nose go?"

The pale-faced man's eyes glowed red, his slits for nostrils flaring. "My patience is wearing thin," he said, moving his fingers as if iching to grab a weapon.

"Hey, you're not Jafar!" said Iago. "Who are you, and what have you done wi - eugh!"

He struggled in the man's grasp, wheezing. "You will tell me everything about this world, about this place," Tom Riddle hissed, "little bird."

"Parrot, sir," Iago snapped, not all too pleased with his new master.

* * *

Bellatrix found herself at the base of a very tall tower, with a girl's voice calling out, "Coming, Mother!"

_Mother? _she mused. She gazed upwards, but then quickly stepped back as a waterfall of golden hair spilled down the side to the ground. _That is a lot of hair._

Suspicious but still curious, she gave the hair a look over before carefully grabbing on. Then, slowly, she found herself being lifted off the ground and up, up the tower.

As she rose up to the window, she saw the hook of which the hair was placed on. With one eyebrow raised, she stepped daintily upon the window and shrugged off the golden hair.

"Hello, Mother," a young lady said a little nervously, smiling. She was a pretty youth, with long golden hair, fair skin, sparkling eyes and freckles.

"Well!" Bellatrix only said. Apparently she was the "mother" of this child. With a small smile, she noted she could use this. Play with this. Her smile grew even wider.

This could be quite fun.

* * *

**So, those above will be the characters playing important roles in this story. There will be the other Harry Potter characters making their appearance, but these are the seven main charries, if you will.**

**So, to sum it up, Harry's on the run with a loaf of bread and a monkey on his shoulder, Ron's surrounded by cute animals while about to become someone's meal, Hermione's stuck in a poor provincial town, Dumbledore has a new pet, Iago's new master is missing a nose, and Bellatrix is having some fun playing the mother.  
**

**Why is Harry Aladdin? Well, orphan boy, black hair, more than he seems to be - enough similarities.  
**

**Why is Ron Giselle? Usually clueless redhead, another love interest - seemed interesting.  
**

**Why is Hermione Belle? Hm, bookworm, clever, logical, having annoying, arrogant guy after her - the best fit.  
**

**Why is Ginny Ariel? Redhead, curious, wanting to be involved, lots of siblings - very interesting.  
**

**Why is Dumbledore Merlin? Wise wizard with pet bird - so close to not do so!  
**

**Why is Voldemort Jafar? Creepy power-hungry psychos with snake-relating incidents - how could one not?  
**

**Why is Bellatrix Gothel? Manipulative, evil lady with black curly hair and a knife - who else?  
**

**So, hope you enjoyed that, there is more to come...  
**


End file.
